1:2 - Morning - Eli
Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn is in the kitchen, flipping through a paperback, with their back against the counter. A Hot skillet is next to them on the stove top, a Shakshuka slowly cooking.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli wanders into the kitchen, jumping ever so slightly when they see they aren't alone. "G'morning." They mutter Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 (How tall are they?) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 (Normal height still) Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Good morning," Deryn says with a smile, "one of the other students made some food for everyone." Deryn's wearing a little pin marked "They/Them"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Really? That's nice." Eli looks away and speaks quietly, shrinking slightly. Eli doesn't notice the pin quite yet Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn raises a brow at their shrinking, "Are you okay? I'm Deryn by the way."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Yeah I'm fine." They shrink a bit more but are still within a normal size for a human. "I'm Eli." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Nice to meet you, Eli." They smile and extend a hand. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli shakes their hand. It's then they notice the pin. "Nice pin." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 They grin a little. "Thank you." Deryn opens the lit to their shashuska and sprinkle in some crumbled feta cheese.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "That looks good, what is it?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Shashuska, it's a tunisian dish my mom like to make. It's eggs poached in a spicy tomato sauce." Deryn explains, they open the oven and take out some bread they put in to warm up. "Would you lkike some?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli shrinks, "Are you, are you sure? It's, isn't it yours? I shouldn't eat your breakfast." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I may just have mae a little more than I can stomach." Deryn says with an amused smile. They take the cast iron skillet with a towel to protect their hand and walks to the kitchen table. "Could you bring the bread please?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Sure!" They grab it and bring it to the table, with the bread in their hands it may be clear that they are definitely a little smaller than the average teenager should be Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn puts down the skillet, making sure the cloth is under as to not scorch the table. "Just dive in." They says with a smile as they sit down. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli smiles and takes a seat. They dip a piece of bread in the shashuska Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Up to your likings, I hope?" Deryn says, before doing the same. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Yeah it's really good!" Eli grows a bit as they smile at Deryn Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn blushes just a tiny bit, smiling. "Is it safe to assume the shrinking is your power?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Yes... I... don't have the best control of it." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn smiles. "I know the feeling, keeping my empathy in check is tricky, I can only do it when meditating." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Empathy? Like emotions?" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I can feel them, or control them." Deryn says with a smirk. "I was just a kid when I manifested, I thought everyone could just feel what other people felt." They chuckle.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli giggles. "I can see how that would be an issue." They take another, hesitant bite of Deryn's food Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Are you okay? I know it's a little invasive, but you seem kind of anxious." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I'm always like that." They laugh with a hint of self mockery Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn smiles. "Well if you ever need a little pick me up, I could assist." They close their eyes and a soothing wave washes over Eli.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Oh wow..."Eli grows back to normal height under the calming feeling. "I could get addicted to this." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I'm afraid it doesn't last very long once I stop." Deryn says, they let go of Eli and their feelings slowly come back to normal. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli smiles, "It feels nice to be so calm though." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Well, I'm always happy to help." Deryn says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I, uh, use they/them pronouns too... so maybe we can be nonbinary friends?" Eli suggests awkwardly Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Glad to meet another Enby in the flesh" Deryn grins, "Enby pals go?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "Yeah!" Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn grins. "We should finish up, classes are starting soon." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 Eli sighs, "Unfortunately." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for us to make better acquaintance." Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I just hope I'll survive classes." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn nods and smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. However, Combat class, that I'm not looking forward to."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "We have combat class today!?" Eli drops their head in their hands and shrinks slightly, "I'm going to die." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 "Right after lunch." Deryn sighs. "This is a hero school, I'm sure the teacher won't be that mean?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/05/2018 "I hope not." Kali the Heterophobe11/05/2018 Deryn bring the empty skillet back to the kitchen and quickly cleans it. November 6, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "I better finish getting ready." Deryn says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "See you in class." Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Deryn waves. "See you." Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Eli waves back until Deryn is gone Category:Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay